


Turns Out Naga’s Have Two Dicks

by Blueberrybagel



Series: Countryhumans [4]
Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loud Sex, M/M, Naga Russia (Anthropomorphic), Rimming, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrybagel/pseuds/Blueberrybagel
Summary: America works for an old man that likes to collect oddities, then one day he tells the young country he has a new addition to his collection, a naga named Russia...
Relationships: Russia (Anthropomorphic)/America (Anthropomorphic)
Series: Countryhumans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828174
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Turns Out Naga’s Have Two Dicks

America strode to the backroom, in his hands he held a tranq gun, his face set in determination even though underneath he was nervous. He worked for a man that had a strange obsession with not quite human, animals, he had mermaids, centaurs, a naga, and even a white and red creature with huge snowy wings sprouting from his back. Actually, now that America thought about it, the rich old man had said he was getting two others to keep his first one company.

The dude was obsessed with the strange creatures, most of them were friendly, thank god, but then there was the naga, he was a huge red and gold snake, most of his tail was red but he had a few spottings of gold scales. He had the strangest relationship with a huge spider man the old guy had, the red and white arachnid had a strange black marking on his face and whenever the two were together they were at each other's throats, clawing at biting at each other while hissing.

Then one day the spider had gotten loose and had entered the naga's exhibit, when America had come to feed the naga the next morning he found them tangled together, and weirdly enough he found that they had mated. It made no sense, one second they were trying to kill each other the next they were fucking? It was exactly why America hated his job, there was no predicting the animals, they did whatever the hell they wanted and he just had to try and keep up.

Anyway, apparently very early in the old man's ownership of the naga, he had studded the huge serpent, and now the child that had resulted had grown too big for his enclosure and was being rehomed to the old man instead. The thought that this snake had to be at least over two decades old and huge was nearly sickening, and _of course_ , it was _America's_ job to move him into his new tank.

Seriously! This snake was almost old enough to drink!

America gulped as he stepped out to the loading bay, it was a large garage on one end of the mansion and it was closest to all the indoor tanks and cages. In the bay was a _huge_ truck, it was bigger than a moving van and at least _six_ men were standing outside of the vehicle waiting for the country. Steeling his nerves America walked forward, shifting his grip on the gun so he could shake the men's hands.

"So you're the old man's helper?" One man asked America nodded, pulling up a confident grin that he wished was real. "Hell yeah! I've been working here for the last few years and I know how to handle the big guys!" The men nodded and opened the back of the truck, sliding out a huge metal crate that was the size of a minivan. America swore if he had drank before this he would have pissed himself.

His smile wobbled and he stood stock still eyes filled with terror though it was impossible to see due to the sunglasses. "Heh, he's, uh, he's real big ain't he?..." America stuttered, the naga must be nearing Ussr's size and that naga was about 50 years old... The men just nodded, grunting as they rolled the crate further out of the truck on its wheels.

"So this cage has wheels right?" America checked, the leader responded with a "Yep." and he grabbed onto the handle, holding back a wince at how sore his muscles would be tomorrow. He was suddenly reminded of how lucky he was to be a country, sure he still needed to work and eat like any other human, but he had insane strength and could only be killed by weapons of mass destruction or other countries.

But then again most of the animals the man owned were descendants of countries and might be able to kill him too. To be honest America really didn't want to find out. As the truck pulled out and drove away America got to pulling, grunting under the weight of both the naga inside and the cage itself.

A sweat broke out over the young countries skin as he tugged it up the ramp and inside, the trills of the strange bird human named Poland greeting his ears. A rumbling squawking growl drew his attention to the weirdest creature of all, it had a rectangular head, its eyes bright white and beady, it had feathers that grew out during certain times of the year and long claws on its hands, it stalked around on all fours and had a strange fascination with Poland, constantly trying to get to the littler feathery creature. He had a long tail and his body was relatively human-shaped except for the fact his bones were changed for life on all fours.

He seemed to dislike the new naga he could no doubt smell, all the creatures seemed to either hate one another or be desperate to get to the other. There was no in-between, and often the feelings were one-sided, the rectangle headed monster, for example, seemed to love Poland but Poland was terrified of him, he also seemed to like the spider but the spider wasn't a huge fan of him, not true hatred but not true interest either.

America could see the new tank on the other side of the room, near Ussr's tank, and started pulling, his muscles straining under the weight as he pulled. When the crate finally clicked into place with the cage door the red and white country collapsed, laying on the floor gasping, sweat running in rivulets down his skin, and making him smell. He knew his job wasn't done but just the thought of getting up made his abdomen scream in protest.

The sound of his heart thundering in his ear made him deaf to all other sounds so he didn't realize how quiet it had gotten until his heart rate slowed. He froze in surprise, his next breath coming out in a wheezing sigh, he felt eyes burning holes into the side of his head so he turned his head and nearly whimpered at what he saw.

A pair of gold-amber eyes were staring at him from inside the cage, the color of the eyes confirming that this was, indeed, the older naga's son. The pupils were slitted and unblinking, the intimidating stare causing America's muscles to be flushed with energy as his fight or flight kicked in. He sat up and clambered to his feet his form wobbling with exhaustion, he stumbled over to the cage door, pressing a few buttons and watching as the cage door slid open, the crate door following a moment later and allowing the naga to slide into his new home at his leisure.

America stood and waited, and waited, and waited. Still, the huge snake didn't move, just, staring at America in that unnerving way. America gulped, his throat painfully dry for both anxiety and the fact that he hadn't drank anything since coffee several hours ago. "He-hey buddy, you gonna go into your new home?" America said, it was a known fact that these creatures could understand them, even speak if their mouths weren't too fucked up, unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, naga's were a species unable to speak.

Their mouths evolved to be able to swallow things much larger than their mouths, so their jaws could unhinge and their tongues were more snake-like, both of these things made it nearly impossible for speech to be attained. The snake finally looked to the over door, slithering out and rising up higher on his tail to survey the room, he was massive, like all naga's his human form was larger than any normal human, his chest wider, his arms stronger, his head bigger. Everything about him screamed danger and death.

His face was made up of three distinct colors, red, blue, and white, going bottom to top, his red chest was covered in faint pink scars from possible past abuse or fights, his hands were clawed and he wore a fluffy hat for some reason. It had been discovered that some animals liked wearing human clothing and it seemed that hats were popular, the other red naga wore the same style of hat though it was brown with a red star and wings printed in the front. The new naga wore a gray ushanka, it seemed newer like it had been recently replaced and the gray really brought out the color of his eyes, those predatory orbs now once again locked onto the smaller country's prone form.

"G-good boy..." America stuttered, paling when the naga's expression changed to that of anger at the use of the rather demeaning sentence. Ussr had never stared America down like this naga was, he merely glanced before going back to glaring and hissing at the spider across the room. America wilted under the glare, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling it away from his neck, the room now felt much hotter than it had before.

"Hey boy, do you, uh, want a snack?" America stammered, eyes darting around the room, anything to avoid the stare he was still receiving, a soft shift of scales made him look up, he received a soft nod and he was glad to scramble away. He walked outside and grabbed a rabbit from the hutch, stepping inside with the soft furry mammal in his arms. The white rabbit's nose was twitching a mile a minute and seemed to be getting more scared each second, America changed from stroking it in a feeble attempt to keep it calm to instead, just holding it, making sure it couldn't run.

He stepped in front of the cage that held the new naga and pressed a few buttons with an open hand, making sure both doors were closed before kicking the now empty crate away from the naga's tank. Then he walked to the other end, opening up a much smaller door big enough from him to squeeze through should he need to clean the cage. Crouching down he reached forward, arms entering the cage as he held the rabbit, about to place it down.

He had been so focused on making sure the rabbit didn't run away before it was supposed to he didn't see the naga lean closer, hands primed to grab. Then America was being grabbed by the arms, much bigger red hands covering most of his forearm as he was yanked into the tank, he let out a terror-filled scream, dropping the rabbit and digging his heels in and he was dragged into the cage. America started shrieking as those strong hands pulled him towards the grinning naga, his venom-filled fangs glinting in the light.

America jerked against the hands, just managing to pull away and racing towards the door, diving to fit through the smaller hole. He kicked out and got his chest out before those huge hands were back, dragging him back into the tank as he screamed for help, eyes filling with tears as he screamed, throat starting to tear.

"HELP, PLEASE! HELP! FUCK!" He screamed thrashing against the hands and clawing at the dirt as the rest of the room exploded with noise, Poland flapping his wings and screeching, even the spider poking his head out of his fake cave at the noise. America sobbed as he was turned onto his back, the naga's face a couple of inches away, tears ran in rivers down America's face, his vision blurring some as he held his now rubbed raw hands up in self-defense.

"Please..." America whimpered, his glasses having long fell off and now forgotten several feet away, the naga leaned closer, his longe flicking out a darting over America's now dirt-covered hands from his escape attempt. "P-please..." He whispered, eyes closing, scared and refusing to watch as those large jaws would unhinge and swallow him whole, never to be seen again.

Instead, his arms were transferred to one hand and the other traveled down to his stomach, the large hand covering much of the softer flesh, hidden by his shirt, now stained with dirt and torn from rocks. America squeezed his eyes shut ever harder, more tears leaking out the corners, he was sure that instead of swallowing him whole, the monster would cut his belly open and slurp up his intestines like spaghetti noodles.

He could feel those sharp claws through the thin fabric of his black tee shirt and the strange warmth radiating from that huge palm now resting on his belly, his chest fluttering like a trapped bird. The red hand slipped under his shirt and pressed against his soft skin, the naga's palms calloused and hardened from whatever life he had been leading before this. Hot fingers trailed over America's abs, feeling them and running over them again and again as if recognizing the shape from his own powerful body.

A claw traced America's nipple and he held back a whimper of fear, his sensitive nubs one of the last things he would want to be cut. Then a rough finger passed over the pert flesh, a soft confused sound of pleasure slipped from America's lips. His eyes shot open and he looked down, confusion and fear dominating his expression as he continued to tremble, his skin spasming whenever heated flesh passed over it, as if trying to get away from the naga's fingers.

His tears were still tracing his face as he shivered but at least the flow had slowed some, his sweaty form shining in the light wherever it wasn't covered by the naga's shadow. As soft hiss made him look up slowly, those gold fire eyes were a few inches from his face, the eyes half-lidded and, strangely enough, lust shining in them. America's face paled as he saw want shining deep in those gold depths, he started to shake his head, terror making his disbelief clear.

The naga rubbed his finger over the pert nipple again and his eyes shot down to America's lips as he bit them to keep any sounds in, America jolted when he felt warm scales touch his legs and he looked down in shock, the naga had slowly coiled himself closer and closer and now his tail was slowly winding itself around America's legs. A squeak of terror left America as he stared at the tail, a mix of red, blue and white mottling the scales, they were warm and smooth to the touch, the entire naga's body was humming with unused strength.

America looked back up, meeting the naga's eyes, he bit his lip harder, the skin starting to ache from the force when those hot fingers closed around his nipple tweaking and tugging. America's eyes dripped even more tears as moans and whimpers clawed at the inside of his throat, he didn't know what to do, should he act aroused and hope the naga fucks him then lets him live, or should he act not into it and hope he was let go?

The naga leaned in, his head dipping to nestle by the young man's neck, his tongue darting over the sweaty skin. A whimper of fear let America, but he tilted his head, giving the naga more room as he made his choice, the naga hummed, his breath hot over America's skin. Then his lips closed over the skin, sucking and lapping at the smooth surface, even nipping a bit, his fingers tugging slightly harder at the nipple, then running over the sensitive tip again.

America released his lip and let soft moans and whimpers spill from his lips, the naga pausing for a second at the sudden rush of noise before he made a please rumble and worked even harder at making the country vocalize his pleasure. America's fear-filled tremors only grew stronger as he felt the snake lap at his neck, letting sounds spill out in hopes that maybe the snake wouldn't decide to bite down too hard.

Then the naga pulled back and pressed their lips together, America opening his mouth with only a moment's hesitation and a heady moan slipped between their lips when that long slender tongue wrapped around his, tugging and gasping into the kiss. America groaned at the feeling, the kiss sloppy and rough, a bit of drool dripping down his chin as the naga pressed closer, tail coiling faster and soon the warmth pressing against America's slowly growing bulge. 

The fingers kept playing with his sensitive flesh and it was getting harder to hold back sounds as America grew more and more aroused, his member starting feel trapped under his pants. He gently tugged his hands in the naga's hold and the naga opened his burning gold eyes, the pupils now huge and no longer slitted like before. Another soft tug and the strong hand released America's forearms, letting him pull them to his chest and rub at the slightly bruised skin. The snake pressed closer, tongue tugging again and dragging out a needy groan, America's face flushed and his lips starting to ache from the force of the kiss.

With his lungs screaming for air America jerked his head away, gasping for air and shivering when those burning lips went back to sucking on his neck. The snake had curled all the way up to America's upper thighs and in the process forced him into a more upright position, the serpent's body was warm and smooth and pressing against America's hard-on. America rutted slightly against the snake and the naga froze, lips going still against the hickey he had been working on, America panted with fear, suddenly wondering if he had just royally fucked up and now he was gonna be eaten.

The naga pulled back and looked down at the country's crotch, seeing a tent in his pants and his open hand wandering down to press on the erection. The captured man reacted instantly, his lips parting as a particularly loud moan left him, his body rutting against the hand instinctually. The naga let out another soft hiss of pleasure and his hands retreated from the red and white country's trembling form, his tail loosening and hands moving to grab at Meri's hips.

Lifting him up with ease the snake ignored the cry of fear and surprise he got, turning America over in his hands as if he was just a toy, shifting the man who had gone limp like a ragdoll till his ass was in the naga's face. The large snake shifted his grip again so the man's body was laying on his outstretched arm like a baby and freeing up his other hand. The naga could feel the boy's arousal pressing against his arm and let out another rumble of pleasure.

The with his open hand he grabbed the waistband of the pants and ripped them off like they were tissue paper, baring the boy's ass to the open air.

America whimpered, terrified about what the snake was doing back there, but he didn't struggle, staying limp in the naga's grip, hoping if he was good then maybe he would live to see another day. He felt those massive fingers spread his ass cheeks and bare his opening to the cool air, receiving a whimper from America for doing so.

Then he felt that long wet tongue wiggle into his insides and he let out a shriek, his body jolting as the slick appendage wiggled into his guts, moans and gaps spilled from his lips non stop as his body twitched whenever the wet muscle pressed against the right spot.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," He chanted like a prayer, his mind finally supplying him the fact that he was being eaten out by a _naga_ , not eaten, eaten _out_. His voice slipped into a high pitch, cutting off into a desperate whine when the tongue rubbed his prostate, gasping and trembling, whining like a bitch in heat and his dick dripping like a faucet, getting his belly and the naga's arm wet.

"Oh fuck, please. _Fuck, please!_ " He begged as naga licked at his sweet spot, the burning coil in his belly about to release, the air was filled with his desperate sounds and lewd slurping noises as the naga gave his tongue the workout of its life. All the other animals had long gone quiet as they watch the scene unfold, many now having raging hard-ons as they watched America writhe and moan in the new arrival's grasp.

The naga gave another lick and America came screaming, the world going white with pleasure for a moment, his body going limp as the naga pulled his tongue out, licking his lips and his mouth formed in the closest thing he could to a smug smirk. The naga pulled the limp boy off his arm and paused at the scent and sight of his release, his tongue darting out and tasting the fluid, after a moment's consideration he lapped the rest up and positioned the boy.

Both of the serpents dicks had slipped out and they were wet and glistening in the dim light, the tips pointed and the lengths were covered in fleshy spikes. America looked down beneath him and groaned, spreading his legs as far as the could go and praying that it wouldn't tear his insides to shreds.

Then he was being forced down on both of them at the same time, his mouth opening in a silent scream as he felt his flesh dance of the edge of ripping, the stretch so much he felt fresh tears spring to his eyes, his hands grabbing onto the hands covering his waist and holding on tight.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The naga paused, the country fully seated on his tail but his little hands holding onto his with so much strength he froze, staying still. His little mate was trembling, his scent was still just as strong as before, still heavily laden with arousal and fear but now pain also tinted his scent, making it almost bitter.

Russia leaned forward to look at the smaller's face, it was twisted in pain, his eyes filled with fear and shock, Russia crooned, hoping to soothe his little mate and make him loosen up a bit, he was so tight it hurt. He gently pulled one hand away from the smaller country's waist and wrapped it around America's shirt, tugging for a moment before ripping free from the striped country's chest. 

He relished the little gasp he got and moved his hand over to rub at the perky little nubs of flesh that seemed to make the smaller one feel so much pleasure.

Sure enough, the striped country started to moan, squirming, and letting out those breathy little gasps that made the naga's cocks twitch. His entrance slowly loosened some, turning into a pleasurable squeeze rather than a beartrap.

He let out a pleased hiss, rolling the pink nipple between large red fingers, his tongue darting out to lick at the sweat-soaked neck a few inches away from him.

Then he started to shift his hips a bit, his hands going back to grabbing into his little mate's hips and raising him, then letting him slide down at his own pace with a wobbling moan coming from his small striped body. Russia groaned at the sensation of hot walls squeezing down on his cocks.

Then he started to gently help the smaller country start bouncing, his movements small and a little tense, though as pleasure started to take hold even the naga could see the man slowly turning into a puddle. The naga slowly had to do more and more work when it came to moving the boy, his pace slowly starting to speed up and moans and mewls slipping from the country's lips, eyes glazed with lust.

The naga would have purred at the sight if he could produce such a noise, instead, he crooned, continuing to lap at that sweaty striped neck basically touching his nose. The high pitched whines he got as he thrusted his hips upwards made him answer back in his own throaty moan, letting out a deep hiss he slammed the smaller onto his cocks, loving the sound of skin slapping against scales. 

He rammed his hips upwards again as the smaller leaned back on him, eyes rolling in his head as he let out gasps and moans, melting into the naga's embrace as he rode him. The stripe country let out a wail as he changed where he was thrusting slightly, the high pitched scream melting into a needy whine.

The sounds leaving the smaller country made Russia all the more aroused, speeding up the already quick pace they were fucking at so we was sure the smaller country would have bruises from the force of the thrusts. Another desperate high pitched whine left the now drooling country, his eyes rolling in his head with no direction, his animal sounds only egging on his partner.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

America felt so full it was ridiculous, his entrance burned in the best way and his insides were being rubbed on all sides, those little spikes kept flipping in and out of him and rubbing on his prostate. Moans and whines left him unendingly, his insides felt like they were on fire, filled with hot lengths and the skin on his ass burned from each harsh slam.

A burning coil resting in his lower belly, growing only warmed with each drag of those spiked cocks, a loud groan left America when he felt his body be impaled yet again on those humongous dicks. Looking down he felt his dick twitch with interest when he saw his stomach had expanded slightly from the sheer size of those cocks rammed up his ass.

Drool was dripping off his chin and each time he felt those lengths punch into his guts stars danced in his vision, a wet tongue lapped at his neck, covering it in spit and the slippery muscle lapping at his jugular. Another desperate scream left him when both dicks absolutely destroyed his prostate, his vison gong black for a second as he went limp against the broad sweaty chest behind him. 

America could barely string together a conscious thought as he felt his body get impaled, a high whine leaving him, he gasped when the naga just rutted his hips slightly, rubbing his members against America's prostate teasingly. "Please, please, please, please, _please!_ " America begged, and heard a pleased hiss from behind him before he was raised up and slammed down again, ass stinging from the force.

"God, fuck-! YES!" America screamed the coil nearly burning him into ashes, another one of those harsh slams and he came screaming, painting the floor of the enclosure and his chest with white stripes. His body was as stiff as a board as he was fucked through his orgasm, the huge naga moving his body like he was just a toy.

Each ram into his guts was rewarded with a pleasure scream his throat protesting the constant wails, then he was forced down yet again and he felt heat fill his gut. Pain exploded on the side of his neck and he dully realized he had been bitten as his mind focused on the cum now filling his guts.

He could feel the venomous fangs gently scraping his neck, they had not been used and snake pulled back, licking the huge bloody bite mark that made up the entire stretch from America's neck to his shoulder. It was strangely arousing, even though it hurt the pain was quickly fading and he just felt warm and weak.

The naga gently pulled America off his now limp members, the lengths retreating back into their slits as the naga coiled his body around America, laying on one of his coils with America pulled to his chest, his tail wrapped around their bodies like a blanket.

America felt boneless in the serpent's warm embrace, his entire body exhausted and his throat sore, his eyes felt heavy but he decided to look up anyway and tensed at the sight he saw.

Every single creature in the room was staring at him, their bodies tense as well and their dicks on full display, their eyes filled with lust and want.

Filled with lust and want for the country in the naga's grasp. America went pale. He had a feeling after what they just saw it would be much harder for him to take care of the animals with all his clothes intact...

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! Snek dick! Might write more of this world, might not, who knows. 
> 
> Me, that’s who knows.
> 
> EDIT: I will probs be weaning out a few of these stories, but I have like 7-8 other stories on Wattpad for you to check out  
> https://www.wattpad.com/905115950-country-human-one-shots-mostly-smut-even-dictators


End file.
